


Стратагема красотки

by Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Можешь звать меня Хиджиката-сан, – помолчав, ответил человек».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стратагема красотки

У них не было секретов друг от друга; то, что скрываешь даже от себя – не в счет. В армию Джои они попали на излете войны – так говорил генерал Моримото, и остальные за ним повторяли: “на излете”, будто все уже было решено и осталось сесть и спокойно дождаться победы.  
Лагерь разбили на окраине леса, ползущего вверх по пологому склону горы; до деревушки Цубаки было минут двадцать прогулочным шагом, и Зура, разумеется, тут же слинял. Когда они шли через Цубаки, красивая девушка протянула Зуре цветок и, встав на цыпочки, что-то шепнула на ухо. Зура понял все правильно; в некоторых вопросах он вообще был страшно понятливый.  
А в некоторых – тупой как пробка. Гинтоки с Такасуги уже намекать устали, чтобы прихватил их с собой, а Зура молча слушал, хлопал честными глазищами и отвечал что-то вроде: да нет, вы не беспокойтесь, часовые меня не заметят.  
Не говорить же ему прямо: “Зура, возьми нас с собой по бабам!”  
Ну, сам-то Гинтоки, может, и сказал бы, но Такасуги был очень гордый и не стал бы унижаться перед каким-то Зурой. Да и Гинтоки не стал бы.  
Поэтому Зура бежал к своей селянке-цветочнице, а Гинтоки с Такасуги мрачно сидели у палатки и пялились в костер. Можно было, конечно, скоротать время за беседой, но Такасуги уткнулся в свой айфон, демонстрируя полное нежелание общаться.  
А может, не знал, с чего начать.  
Гинтоки откашлялся и сказал:  
– Кстати, тут есть проклятый дуб, под ним еще сорок лет назад девушка утопилась. Представляешь? Наверняка ужасный, как… как из ужастиков.  
– Может, повесилась? – Такасуги щелкнул телефоном, сунул его в карман брюк. – Очень готично. Ужасный дуб из ужастиков и девушка на нем висит. Точно дзюбокко.  
– Мандзю? – зевнул Гинтоки, ковыряясь в ухе. Лучшим способом разговорить Такасуги было его игнорировать  
– Дзюбокко, баран, – фыркнул Такасуги. – Это деревья, которые выросли на полях сражений. Деревья-вампиры, которым нужна человеческая кровь. Голодные и уродливые, они поджидают неосторожных путников…  
– Энты, что ли? – спросил Гинтоки. Такасуги замолчал; он смотрел куда-то за спину Гинтоки и медленно тянулся к мечу.  
– Эй, эй, ты чего?  
– Чувак. У тебя за спиной…  
– Ааааблядь! – взвыл Гинтоки, отпрыгивая в сторону. Такасуги заржал.  
– Что?! – крикнул, оглядываясь, Гинтоки.  
– Идиот, – сказал, отсмеявшись, Такасуги. – Ну кто в наше время верит в дзюбокко?  
– Вот поэтому тебя девушки и не любят, – буркнул Гинтоки и сел на место. Даже не оглянулся. В самом деле, кто сейчас верит в дзюбокко.  
– Так что с самоубийцей? Из-за чего она повесилась?  
Гинтоки с достоинством промолчал. Да и вообще, время клонилось к ночи, и скоро должен был появиться генерал Моримото – пригласить на традиционную бессмысленную вечернюю прогулку.  
– Потому что утопиться она не могла, это логично, как рождественская распродажа. Тут же в окрестностях даже озерца завалящего нет. Ближайшая вода – в кране бензозаправки.  
Желание поспорить стало невыносимым, как зуд. Все-таки Такасуги тоже знал лучший способ разговорить Гинтоки.  
– Может, она ванну под дуб притащила, – проворчал Гинтоки. – А что, хороший вид. Ложишься, над головой листочки шумят, птички поют. Живи быстро, умри романтично, все такое.  
– В голове у тебя птички поют! – безапелляционно возразил Такасуги. – Эта девушка что, Халк? Как бы она ванну под дуб притащила?  
– Может, ванна была на колесиках? – задумался Гинтоки.  
– Тогда бы тебе рассказали про девушку, которая утопилась в ванной на колесиках под дубом. И еще про то, как всей деревней потом пропили премию Дарвина. Так что, рассказывали, как пропили? – напирал Такасуги.  
Гинтоки уже был не рад, что с ним заговорил. Лучше бы включил в палатке телевизор, а Такасуги и с айфоном не скучно. Зануде.  
Но не сдаваться же!  
– Может, ванну спустили под дуб на космическом корабле, – предположил он. – На таком, знаешь, истребителе, как мы с неделю назад подбили. Не удивлюсь, если в нем была ванна!  
– Гинтоки, – вздохнул Такасуги.  
– А.  
– Сорок лет назад не было никаких космических кораблей.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал Гинтоки. – Сдаюсь. Ты прав. Но она точно утопилась!  
– Да с чего бы?! – возмутился Такасуги. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то другой был прав.  
– Может, она написала предсмертную записку.  
– Ага, предсмертное хокку. “Я утопилась, не ищите меня, как колышутся листики”.  
– И вообще, мне бабка в деревне рассказывала! Мол, нашли ее в луже, и изо рта вода текла. Бабка-то врать не станет!  
– А, ну если бабка, – без интереса кивнул Такасуги и, включив телефон, бросил взгляд на экран.  
– Скоро уже, – сказал Гинтоки. – Старикан точный как часы.  
За спиной прошелестели шаги – и стихли.  
– Кто точный как часы? – спросил генерал Моримото.  
– Да Такасуги, – ответил Гинтоки. – Всегда в одно и то же время ложится спать. В детстве нянюшка приучила.  
– Похвально.  
Такасуги поморщился.

В сумерках лес выглядел темным и пугающим; переплетенные, искривленные стволы деревьев, казалось, шевелились, тянулись к беспечным людям, решившим нарушить… Нееет. Нет-нет-нет. Никто сейчас не верит в дзюбокко. Гинтоки перепрыгнул через корягу и оглянулся:  
– Куда дальше?  
Генерал Моримото вздохнул и сел на поваленное дерево, достал из кармана красно-белую пачку сигарет: “мальборо”, классические, других он, кажется, не курил.  
– Пять минут, – попросил он, бросив взгляд на часы. – Дыхалка уже не та.  
– Бросайте курить, – предложил Гинтоки.  
Моримото поскреб бороду, задумчиво поглядел на него. В темноте его глаза были похожи на два черных провала.  
– А мне тут в деревне про дуб рассказали, – сообщил Гинтоки, пытаясь отделаться от неприятного ощущения почти узнавания.  
– Что за дуб?  
– Под ним девушка утопилась. Или повесилась. Ну в самом деле, как можно утопиться под дубом, если тут даже озерца завалящего нет, а ближайшая вода в кране на бензозаправке?  
– И правда, – согласился Моримото. Огонек сигареты был похож на оранжевого светляка.  
– Красивая, наверное, девушка была, – сказал Гинтоки. – Девушки-самоубийцы обычно все красивые. И невинные. Или только потерявшие невинность. Не слышал ни об одной распутной уродливой девушке-самоубийце.  
Моримото выбросил окурок и встал.  
– Давай поднимемся на хребет.  
– Да без проблем.  
Они шли с полчаса, то теряя узкую заросшую тропинку то снова на нее возвращаясь, а когда Гинтоки оглянулся, то увидел далекие огни лагеря, а за ними – едва различимое пятно деревни. Чем выше они поднимались, тем более тонкими и чахлыми становились деревья. На самом верху гулял ветер, трепал волосы, дергал за полы кимоно.  
– Может, тебе в деревню прогуляться? – спросил Моримото, глядя на часы. – Мы тут задержимся на пару дней. Наверняка в деревне есть красивые девушки и не самоубийцы. Хотя бы одна.  
“Ага, и гад Зура уже успел ее захапать”, – с досадой подумал Гинтоки. Вслух сказал:  
– А как же “из лагеря по ночам не выходить”?  
– Что, мимо часовых не прокрадешься? – прищурился Моримото.  
– Самураи не крадутся! – фыркнул Гинтоки. – Самураи высаживают дверь с ноги. Вот как Чак Норрис.  
Моримото засмеялся. Он был хороший дядька, только очень уж мутный.  
Нормальный человек по ночам спит, а не таскает других по лесу, то и дело поглядывая на часы.  
– Ладно, – сказал Моримото, – давай возвращаться, Чак Норрис.

Дуб, кстати, находился на поляне в минутах десяти от южных караульных костров; вокруг него была темная, будто вытоптанная проплешина, а приглядевшись, Гинтоки увидел красный огонек у корней дерева-монстра. Будь с ним рядом Зура или Такасуги, обязательно потащил бы их посмотреть на пакость. Но генерал Моримото не располагал к разделению тайны сверхъестественного, так что Гинтоки отделался от него перед южной заставой, пробормотав, что решил все-таки прогуляться в деревню. И даже не стал уклоняться от тяжелой руки, отечески потрепавшей его по голове.  
Каким бы мутным типом не был Моримото, он хранил армию Джои, в какой-то момент Гинтоки даже стало казаться, что они смогут победить – и обязательно найти сэнсэя.  
“Может, у старикана нет детей, – думал Гинтоки, направляясь к дубу. – Может, у него тот самый возраст, когда дерево сажать уже поздно, а завоевать страну – недостаточно. Может, я напоминаю ему старого знакомого – там, друга детства”.  
Нет, это все это было неправдой.  
Гинтоки знал, есть люди, от которых ждешь подлянки не интуицией даже, а спинным мозгом.  
И никогда не ошибаешься.

Красный огонек все так же висел между корней; Гинтоки сжал рукоять меча и осторожно подошел. На мгновение его ослепил белый свет, проморгавшись, Гинтоки присмотрелся через неплотно сжатые пальцы – и процедил:  
– Эй, оссан, хорош в лицо светить.  
Человек – он надеялся, что это был человек, а не они или аманто-диверсант, – прикрутил яркость и уставился на Гинтоки, чуть сигарету не выронил.  
Очень непонятный у него был взгляд, очень неприятный. Так смотрят на искусно подделанное фамильное сокровище – одобряя работу мастера, но с тайным разочарованием.  
Не убирая руку с меча, Гинтоки оглядел его в ответ – пижонское новенькое кимоно, темные волосы, светлые глаза. Рядом, по правую сторону, лежит меч в черных ножнах: выжженное клеймо – “шин”-что-то там, в темноте не видно.  
– Ты что тут забыл, оссан?  
Человек вдруг улыбнулся, а потом, будто спохватившись, нахмурился и бросил:  
– Какой я тебе оссан, ты, щенок.  
– Оджи-сан? Просто старикан? – вкрадчиво спросил Гинтоки, обходя странного типа по дуге.  
“Если что, скажу, что этот хмырь шпионил, – мелькнуло в голове. – Вот и пришлось его зарубить”.  
– Можешь звать меня Хиджиката-сан, – помолчав, ответил человек. Опять чему-то улыбнулся и повторил: – Да, Хиджиката-сан.  
Он выбросил окурок за спину и достал из пачки новую сигарету. Прикурил: в пламени зажигалки стала видна красно-белая расцветка и надпись “майоборо”.  
Для аманто-диверсанта он был слишком дружелюбным, слишком незаинтересованным. Случайный путник? Ронин?  
Чувство опасности молчало.  
Гинтоки шагнул вперед и выхватил из руки типа пачку. Пригляделся – да, точно.  
– Что-то не так? – полюбопытствовал тип. В голосе опасно подрагивало раздражение, хорошо – привычно – скрываемое раздражение.  
– Надпись, – пояснил Гинтоки, присаживаясь рядом на корни. – Должно быть “мальборо”, а тут “майоборо”. У нас генерал такие курит. Может, это амантовская подделка, Хиджиката-сан?  
– Может, – эхом откликнулся Хиджиката. – А ты? Что ты тут делаешь?  
– В смысле?  
– Тебе что, в деревне не рассказывали?  
– Про дзюбокко?  
– Ну кто в наше время верит в дзюбокко? – Хиджиката понизил голос, почти шепнул: – Про сенобитов.  
Гиноки моргнул – и вспомнил вдруг самую ужасную ночь в своей жизни, Зуру, притащившего стопку дисков, скрежет металла и крики боли и ужаса.  
– Их же не бывает, – пробормотал он, на всякий случай отодвигаясь. Да черт его знает, бывает, не бывает, он тогда чуть не обосрался от страха, а гаденыш Зура шуршал в темноте обертками от нмайбо и флегматично жевал, и глаза у него блестели, как мертвые стеклянные шарики.  
– Уверен? – голос, казалось, коснулся уха, и Гинтоки вскочил, выхватывая меч.  
Хиджиката весело ухмыльнулся:  
– Я тоже думаю, не бывает.  
– Гнусный оссан, – буркнул Гинтоки. – Ладно, мне пора. Желаю тебе встретить Пинхэда.  
Он уже было встал и собрался уйти – но вдруг, обернувшись, наткнулся на взгляд Хиджикаты.  
В голове зашумело так громко, заглушая мысли, будто в ней катились тысячи шариков пачинко, бьющихся о штыри и желоба.  
– Я пойду, – сказал Гинтоки и не услышал своих слов. Посмотрел еще раз – нет, показалось. 

Ночью пошел дождь и утром продолжил лить – мелкий и частый, надоедливый, как мошкара. Земля размокла, в рытвинах стояли лужи, а небо было похоже на ком мокрой серой шерсти. Гинтоки выбрался из палатки, накинул капюшон дождевика на голову. Дождевик был голубой и с маленькими разноцветными пирожными, Гинтоки его очень любил, поэтому даже обрадовался дождю, а желающих пошутить насчет девчоночьей расцветки уже с месяц не находилось: в последний раз Гинтоки, пожалуй, перестарался, пересчитывая шутнику зубы рукоятью меча.  
На площадке в середине лагеря уже скучали Зура с Такасуги – точнее, делали вид, что скучали, а сами поглядывали на какого-то незнакомца, курящего под белым зонтом с синим орнаментом.  
Такасуги никогда бы не показал, что боится намокнуть под каким-нибудь дождиком, поэтому еще с месяц назад (незадолго до того, как Гинтоки пересчитал зубы шутнику) у него появился гравитационный зонтик, отталкивающий дождь в радиусе двух метров. Гинтоки тогда сказал, радостно скалясь: “А резиновые сапоги он не купил?”  
Зура нахмурился и ответил, что если Гинтоки ляпнет Такасуги про резиновые сапоги, то Зура ляпнет Такасуги про тот бордель в Накахаре и как Гинтоки убежал из комнаты Айко-тян и пьяный рыдал в туалете.  
Гинтоки, конечно, мог возразить ему, что если Такасуги об этом узнает, то тут же задастся вопросом, почему такой хороший, заботливый друг Зура пригласил с собой Гинтоки, а не его.  
Но воспоминания о позорном провале были слишком болезненными, а Зура смотрел на него слишком мрачно.  
А еще Зура был хитрым приспособленцем, поэтому прятался под гравитационным зонтиком вместе с Такасуги.  
Кроме этих так называемых друзей и мужика с зонтом, больше на площадке никого не было. Гинтоки прошлепал по лужам, подходя к незнакомцу, и, уже отодвигая зонт от его лица, вдруг узнал запах сигаретного дыма – это был тот оссан.  
– Ты что тут забыл, Хиджиката-сан? – бросил Гинтоки, повторяя вчерашний вопрос. – Кстати, прикольный зонтик. Ограбил какую-то девчонку?  
– Купил, – ответил Хиджиката. Помолчав, дружелюбно добавил: – Вот если бы я стащил с тебя дождевик, это было бы похоже на “ограбил какую-то девчонку”.  
Злость ударила в голову, растеклась по телу адреналином. Стащил, значит?! Да черт с ней, с расцветкой, но стащил? Он вдруг почувствовал, как руки нетерпеливо и уверенно касаются плеч, тянут хрусткую ткань вниз, оглаживая спину, и разозлился еще сильнее.  
– Хочешь мой дождевик, Хиджиката-сан? – произнес Гинтоки. – Давай сразимся. Не бойся, не до смерти. Я хочу твой зонтик. Думаю, такая расцветка мне подойдет.  
Хиджиката слушал его с утомленным, безразличным видом, но забытая сигарета тлела в углу рта, и на конце ее закручивался столбик пепла.  
– Ну что? – спросил Гинтоки.  
– Да, такая расцветка тебе подойдет, – ответил Хиджиката, и злость вдруг сменилась ознобом. Гинтоки не понимал, что происходит; он выдернул меч из ножен и кинулся в атаку, только краем глаза успел заметить, как летит в воздухе, падая, дурацкий зонт.

А потом уже не было времени любоваться зонтами. Хиджиката не дрался; он, казалось, знал наизусть каждое движение, каждый прием Гинтоки и теперь отбивался небрежно, даже не глядя. Когда он, не останавливаясь, потянулся за сигаретой, Гинтоки заорал от бешенства – и тогда вдруг в голове стало очень тихо, очень тихо и очень ясно.  
Хиджиката знал наизусть каждое его движение, значит, нужно удивить ублюдка.  
Гинтоки продолжил прямой удар, развернулся, намечая косой – да, именно так, – и толкнул Хиджикату назад, подставив подножку.  
Глупо, но в этот момент, уже падая на землю и совсем не пытаясь сохранить равновесие, Хиджиката вдруг улыбнулся, как будто услышал не очень смешную шутку, понятную только ему.  
И, выбросив руку вперед, дернул Гинтоки на себя.

Упал Гинтоки удачно, мягко – прямо на Хиджикату. Тут же отбросил меч, передавил локтем горло этой сволочи, прошипел в лицо:  
– Что, получил, ублюдок?  
– Надо же, – сдавленно ответил Хиджиката. – Всегда на это ведусь.  
– Всегда?  
Локоть прострелило болью; Гинтоки отдернул его и вдруг почувствовал, как усилившийся дождь барабанит по спине и плечам, стекает ручьями с волос. Все звуки вокруг исчезли, осталась только частая, шуршащая дробь дождя.  
Хиджиката высвободил руку и стер воду с его лица; таким привычным, почти машинальным казалось это движение, что Гинтоки передернуло.  
– Да что тебе от меня нужно? – выдохнул он, пытаясь расслабиться, прогнать дрожь, усиливающуюся, отдающуюся в голове волной бешенства; Хиджиката ответил:  
– Успокойся. Слышишь? Смотри на меня. Немедленно прекрати истерику. Широяша сраный.  
Гинтоки сделал вдох, долгий и болезненно медленный.  
Смотреть на него? Да запросто. Запросто. Ресницы слиплись от воды, на щеке застыла капля. Мокрые пряди волос, насмешливо изогнутые губы. Гад, весело ему. И стояк, наверное, через кимоно почувствовал раньше, чем сам Гинтоки.  
Стояк?  
– Ой, – сказал Гинтоки, переворачиваясь боком.  
– Ой, – весело согласился Хиджиката. Провел рукой по бедру, будто хотел сказать: я все знаю, можешь не притворяться.  
Глаза у него были светлые, такие же голубые, как дождевик Гинтоки, и совершенно сумасшедшие.  
С такими глазами однажды просыпаешься утром, берешь катану и идешь убивать старых друзей за то, что они всю жизнь покупали неправильный сорт майонеза.  
– Гинтоки, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Да, он просто псих. А стояк – ну, хорошая драка возбуждает. А пустота в груди – это тоже из-за чего-то, он еще не придумал, из-за чего, но обязательно придумает. Из-за руки на бедре.  
Из-за насмешливо изогнутых, слишком плотно сомкнутых губ.  
“Или из-за того, что гад Зура отказывается брать с собой в деревню друзей”, – напомнил себе Гинтоки.  
Сколько ни дрочи, все равно хочется по-человечески потрахаться.  
– Кто ты, – шепнул Гинтоки. – Кто ты и откуда меня знаешь.  
Хиджиката отвернулся, крикнул в сторону:  
– Эй, а вы чего тут встали?  
– Мы просто мимо проходили, – вежливо ответил, кажется, Зура.  
– Тогда прихватите с собой вот это, – ладонь мимолетно коснулась головы, – пока его не замели за нападение на старшего по званию.  
– Как старшего? – пробормотал Гинтоки. – Какого еще старшего?

– Какой еще старший?! – кипятился Гинтоки. – Да он! Да этот урод! Он сам первый начал! А еще под деревом сидел!  
– Под каким деревом? – полюбопытствовал Зура, вытаскивая полотенце из шкафа.  
– Под дзюбокко, наверное, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги, наблюдая, как в стакане с водой кувыркается и шипит, растворяясь, таблетка. – Этот придурок, представляешь, верит в дзюбокко. Вот дебил.  
– Сам дебил, – огрызнулся Гинтоки.  
– Он и в сенобитов верит, – задумчиво пробормотал Зура, поглаживая полотенце. – Не слышал, он иногда во сне орет: “Уйди от меня, говняный Пинхэд!”?  
– Заткнись, говняный Зура, – бросил Гинтоки. Сел на футоне, оглушенно потряс головой. – Вы чего как две курицы тут столпились? Ничего не произошло ведь. Ничего.

У них не было друг от друга секретов; то, о чем не хочется рассказывать – не в счет. Гинтоки знал, что всегда должен контролировать себя; об этом ему давным-давно говорил Шое-сэнсэй.  
Шое-сэнсэй нашел его на горе трупов, в крови, с чужим мечом, и все, что помнил тогда Гинтоки – что кто-то из этих жалких, сдавшихся беженцев не хотел уступать ему дорогу. Кажется, он был высоким, курил самокрутку, и еще у него была борода. Что-то знакомое, кто-то знакомый. Гинтоки знал его.  
Они тогда брели куда-то; вокруг поднимались пологие невысокие горы, поросшие тонкими искривленными деревьями.  
Горы как головы лысеющих оссанов, собравшихся в закусочной за вечерней чашкой сакэ.  
Только это были другие оссаны, не такие, как Хиджиката. Да и какой из Хиджикаты оссан, смешно представить.  
– Ага, ничего не произошло, – сказал Такасуги. – Кроме того, что ты после этой дурацкой возни в грязи попытался перегрызть горло старшему по званию.  
– Ничего такого не помню, – ответил Гинтоки, закрывая глаза. К губам прикоснулось что-то прохладное, стеклянно стукнуло о зубы.  
– Может, и правда не помнит? – спросил Зура. – Пару недель назад, помнишь, в сражении при Коти, он тоже ничего не помнил.  
– Помнил! – вяло возмутился Гинтоки. – Мне тогда какая-то тентаклевая гадость пробулькала не лезть в дела взрослых и посидеть в сторонке.  
– А, теперь и я вспомнил! – оживился Такасуги. – Он тогда носился по полю, всех подряд мочил и орал: “Кому еще такояки, ебаные суки?”. Наша гордость, Широяша. Наш серебряный будда. Ну-ка, выпей водички.  
Гинтоки сделал глоток, потом еще один. Вода была вкусной, сладкой, немного карамельной.  
– А все-таки, – пробормотал он, зевая. – С чего это Хиджиката старший по званию?  
– Ты что, не заметил шеврон? – удивился кто-то, кажется, Зура. – Старикан еще утром объявил, что Хиджиката-сан, мол, теперь заместитель командующего армии Джои. Чей-то он там или племянник, или секретарь, слухи разные ходят.  
– Ненавижу его, – вздохнул Гинтоки, балансируя на скользкой, неверной линии сна, и соскользнул, упал, уснул.

“Я тебя люблю, Гинтоки, я так тебя люблю”, – шептали во сне. Еще там были долгие и мучительно неторопливые прикосновения, Гинтоки чувствовал, как его пальцы скользят по коже, очерчивая полоски шрамов; как чужие губы касаются груди, щекотно пересчитывают ребра, а потом один большой, сильный рывок – и вот он уже сидит сверху, передавливая локтем горло, и на нем совсем нет одежды, даже фундоши куда-то делись. Горячие, высокие волны ходят под кожей, что-то трогает его скулы, очерчивает – и мягко проводит линию под нижней губой.  
И снова это “Я тебя люблю, Гинтоки”, от которого размягчается и тает все внутри и почему-то хочется плакать, или нет, не плакать, что это, зачем это, кто это.

“Кто ты и откуда меня знаешь”.

Гинтоки подскочил на футоне, дезориентированный, бешено оглядываясь по сторонам. Такасуги, не отрываясь от айфона, помахал ему рукой:  
– Спи.  
– Сколько времени? – шепнул Гинтоки.  
– Скоро ужин. Хотя нет, знаешь, не спи. Мы с Зурой разыграли твой ужин в уно, и Зура выиграл, так что поднимайся и сожри его сам.  
– Такасуги.  
– А.  
– Я вспомнил, где раньше видел старикана.  
– Нашего старикана? Моримото?  
– Ага. До того, как меня подобрал сэнсэй, где-то здесь. Я видел его где-то здесь, в толпе беженцев. И Хиджикату я откуда-то знаю. Не удивлюсь, если он окажется шпионом или диверсантом. Такая сволочь просто обязана быть отрицательным персонажем.  
Такасуги повернулся, прищурившись, поглядел на него, а потом сел, спрятав телефон в карман.  
– Пойдем ужинать, Гинтоки.  
По его лицу было ничего не разобрать.

Вечером была еще одна бессмысленная прогулка на еще одну гору. Гинтоки шел рядом с Моримото, не забегая вперед и не отставая, рука лежала на рукояти меча. Ему было тревожно и маятно; пустота в груди разрасталась, проламывая ребра, – если прислушаться, можно услышать, как они скрипят.  
– Значит, Хиджиката-сан теперь ваш зам? – беспечно спросил Гинтоки.  
Они забрали в гору; еще пять минут, самое большее десять – и Моримото начнет жаловаться на дыхалку, они остановятся.  
– Думаешь, с ним что-то не так? – покосился на него Моримото.  
– Да-да, – закивал Гинтоки. – Не хотите перекурить, Моримото-сан? С ним точно что-то не так, с этим Хиджикатой-саном. Откуда он вообще взялся?  
Моримото остановился, грузно опустился на пень; закурил.  
– Ну, он племянник моего двоюродного дяди, долгое время был у него секретарем. То есть как секретарем – дядя охранял дворец старого сегуна, у него и подрывники числились в штате как специалисты по ландшафтному дизайну. А Хиджикату я своими глазами видел, его, правда, звали тогда по-другому, но и времена были другими.  
– Может, это не он.  
– У нас есть способы опознавать своих. К тому же Хиджиката знает кое-что… – Моримото помялся и, пыхнув сигаретой, продолжил: – Что знаем только Накахара-сан и я.  
– Если про чайные домики Симидзу, семь похотливых ойран и обосранные фундоши, – Гинтоки потупил глаза, но не смог сдержать ухмылку, – то об этом давно вся армия знает.  
– Будда милосердный, что за стыдоба, – вздохнул Моримото, пряча лицо за ладонью.  
Потом взглянул на часы – и от этого деловитого, цепкого взгляда Гинтоки продернуло холодом.  
Нельзя расслабляться, нужно контролировать себя.  
– Ну что, – бросил он, вставая. – На вершину – и обратно?  
– Пожалуй, – ответил Моримото. – Да, пожалуй.

Уже в лагере они распрощались.  
– Забыл спросить, Моримото-сан, – беспечно бросил Гинтоки. – А где палатка Хиджикаты-сана? Хотел заглянуть, извиниться. Не сейчас, конечно, утром.  
– Похвально, – ответил Моримото. – Мы сейчас прямо перед ней. Но лучше бы извиниться утром, вряд ли Хиджикате-сану понравится, если его разбудят.  
“Конечно, не понравится”, – подумал Гинтоки и, дождавшись, пока Моримото уйдет, скользнул в палатку.  
Там было темно и еще почему-то жарко – или же просто горели щеки. Гинтоки проскользнул внутрь, вытягиваясь вдоль чужого тела; мелькнула запоздалая мысль, что Хиджиката мог быть не один – но тут что-то перевернуло, подмяло его, пальцы цепко обхватили затылок, губы коснулись губ, или почти коснулись. Хиджиката приподнялся, моргнул и сказал:  
– А ну пошел отсюда нахуй.  
– И тебе добрый вечер, – ответил Гинтоки. Знакомым уже движением провел по его бедру, сдвинул руку, задевая ладонью вставший член. Хиджиката вздрогнул, закусил губу – и тут же расслабился. Лег рядом, подсунув руку под голову.  
– Я видел, как ты на меня смотрел! – возмутился Гинтоки.  
– Как? – полюбопытствовал Хиджиката.  
– Как будто я… ты… – Гинтоки задумался. В самом деле, как? В палатке было душно, полы кимоно задрались и смялись, и голая нога касалась чужого колена.  
– Как сейчас! – сообщил Гинтоки. – Твой дружок честнее тебя, гнусный лжец. Я тебя насквозь вижу и все твои попытки тоже.  
– Какие еще попытки, кучерявый ты баран?  
– Сорвать цветок моей невинности! – торжествующе закончил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката прыснул и расхохотался, перевалившись на спину.  
– Цветок невинности! Аааа! Я знал, всегда знал, что ты…  
Он замолчал.  
Воздух вдруг стал таким вязким, таким плотным и горячим, невозможно было сделать вдох.  
– Выметайся отсюда, – тихо сказал Хиджиката. – Ты не в моем вкусе.  
– Ладно, ладно, – Гинтоки сел и начал отползать, подняв руки. – Уже ухожу, уже практически ушел. Видишь? Меня тут почти нет.  
Хиджиката смотрел на него с подозрением, на ощупь искал лежащую рядом с футоном пачку сигарет – и все никак не мог найти.  
– Как будто влюблен в меня по уши, – бросил Гинтоки и быстро вынырнул наружу. В полог ударило что-то тяжелое, Хиджиката выругался.

Гинтоки вернулся к себе под утро, а через полчаса, когда прозвучал сигнал к побудке, выполз из палатки и, прихватив с собой коробку конфет, побрел завтракать к Такасуги. Такасуги не любил сладкое, поэтому сладкое приходилось приносить с собой.  
Еще светало; Такасуги за палаткой разминался с мечом. Гинтоки переступил с ноги на ногу, почесал ступней лодыжку и сказал:  
– Детки, папочка вернулся с гостинцами.  
– Мамочка, – ответил Такасуги. – С ночного свидания.  
– Иди ты, – обиделся Гинтоки. – Сам все сожру. К слову, о свиданиях, а где этот?  
Такасуги поморщился и убрал меч в ножны.  
– Пошли позавтракаем.  
– Мой бедный завистливый девственник, – посочувствовал Гинтоки и вдруг вспомнил – так остро, словно его окатили кипятком: “Я знал, всегда знал, что ты...”  
Это захватило его, голос, обволакивающие случайные прикосновения: когда Хиджиката забывался, то вел себя так, будто давно его знал. Больше, чем знал.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на последнюю конфету, поднес к губам и лизнул, представляя себе губы Хиджикаты. Такие сладкие. Такасуги смотрел на него как на умственно отсталого, потом спросил:  
– Так чего хочет старикан?  
Зашуршал полог, запахло дождем и женскими духами.  
– Уф, – выдохнул Зура. – Чуть не засекли. Да, Гинтоки, чего он хочет, ты выяснил?  
– Неа. Но жопой чую, ничего хорошего.  
– Пожалуй, более уместным будет выражение “аппетитная попка”, – чопорно заметил Такасуги. Все дулся из-за “завистливого девственника”.  
– Не слушай его! – вмешался Зура. – Я тебе очень сочувствую, Гинтоки. Наверное, это ужасно, быть жертвой мужского интереса.  
Он стер помаду с шеи и протяжно зевнул.  
– Заткнись, идиот, – в один голос обиделись Гинтоки с Такасуги. То есть это Такасуги обиделся.  
– Долго мы еще будем тут торчать?  
– Вроде завтра выдвигаемся.  
– Три дня назад ты говорил то же самое.  
Гинтоки молча пожал плечами.  
– Кстати, – вспомнил Зура. – Мне в деревне рассказывали про проклятый дуб, под которым сорок лет назад девушка утопилась.  
– Вот! – подскочил, оживившись, Гинтоки. – Слышал? Зура, друг, повтори еще раз!  
– Мне в деревне рассказывали про проклятый дуб, под которым сорок лет назад девушка утопилась, – прилежно повторил Зура.  
– Дзюбокко? – ехидно пошевелил бровью Такасуги, наливая чай.  
– Больше похоже на Тардис, – задумался Зура. – Смотрите, утопиться она не могла, это очевидно, как сила пушистых лапок. Тут же в окрестностях даже озерца завалящего нет. Ближайшая вода – в кране бензозаправки.  
– Но она утопилась, – напомнил Гинтоки.  
– Зура, никто в наше время не верит в Тардис. Это такая же антинаучная хрень, как… – Такасуги перевел взгляд на Гинтоки и прищурился: – Как Пинхэд, который ночью прячется за палаткой, а когда ты засыпаешь, начинает тихо, тииихо, почти неслышно постукивая иголками…  
– Сука! – взвизгнул Гинтоки. Буркнул сурово: – И завистливый девственник.  
– ...так вот, про Тардис, – продолжал вещать Зура. – Знаете, вещи этой девушки сохранились, и угадайте, что в них было? Не угадаете ни за что.  
Он сделал паузу и оглядел товарищей. Гинтоки поковырял в носу.  
– Мобильник там был, – вздохнул Зура. – А ведь сорок лет назад не было никаких мобильников.  
– О, я понял! – обрадовался Гинтоки. – Наш старикан ищет Тардис!  
– Он бы тогда с местными поговорил, – срезал его Такасуги. – Если даже наш Зура…  
– Что значит “даже”?! Я наблюдательный и общительный!  
– А, кстати, – вспомнил Гинтоки. – Он еще все время на часы смотрит.  
– Часы?  
– Ну да, большие такие. На компас похожи. А может, и не часы…  
Снаружи послышался топот и разговоры, потом все утихло.  
– Значит, он просто водит тебя за ручку по лесам и полям, несет всякую чушь и периодически смотрит на часы?  
– Не за ручку! – обиделся Гинтоки. – За кого вы меня принимаете?!  
– Может, он намекает тебе, что твое присутствие нежелательно? – предположил Зура. – Я тоже пару раз так делал, когда девушка…  
– Да с чего бы это! – заорал Гинтоки. – Это он сам меня пригласил!  
– На свидание, – добавил Такасуги.  
– Ублюдки, – буркнул Гинтоки. – Так, ладно, что мы имеем. Дзюбокко, который Тардис, утопленницу, которая не утопленница, и старикана, который водит меня за ру… Сволочи, я вас ненавижу! Который водит меня по лесам и полям.  
– Он что-то ищет, – серьезно сказал Такасуги.  
Громко чиркнула зажигалка, запахло табаком.  
Гинтоки дотянулся до полога, поднял – и столкнулся взглядом с Хиджикатой. Тот сидел, опершись на каркас, безмятежно курил. Сердце, дрогнув, покатилось кувырком.  
– Подслушиваешь? – нахмурился Гинтоки.  
– Ага.  
Такасуги схватился за голову, Зура почему-то за меч. А Гинтоки смотрел на него и проваливался, проваливался, проваливался.  
– Он что-то ищет, – подтвердил Хиджиката. – Простейшим миноискателем. Приемная катушка, передающая катушка.  
Гинтоки моргнул.  
– Палка и пищалка, – раздраженно объяснил Хиджиката, потом отвел взгляд словно бы с усилием.  
– И вы знаете, что.  
Хиджиката покачал головой:  
– Пока не знаю.

Гинтоки ходил за ним весь день, за этим подозрительным, бессовестным лгуном. “Пока не знаю”? Ха! Все он знал!  
– Хиджиката-сааан, ну Хиджиката-сааан, – нудел он, не переставая, и кидал в спину мелкий острый гравий и комья земли. Хиджиката дергал плечами, оборачивался, гневно изламывал брови. Гинтоки смотрел на его слишком свободно распахнутый ворот кимоно, сглатывал и продолжал:  
– Ну Хиджиката-сааан, что за палка и пищалка?  
На Хиджикату поглядывали с сочувствием; когда Гинтоки надоедало лениться, он был совсем бешеный и не понимал слова “нет”. Его ценили как оружие, но никто не хотел с ним связываться.  
– Хиджиката-саан… Хм. Хиджиката-кун? Тоширо-тян! Тоооши, – повторял на разные лады Гинтоки. На “Тоши” Хиджиката сломался. Аккуратно отложил точильный камень, спрятал в ножны меч – и, вскочив на ноги, дернул Гинтоки за шиворот к себе.  
– Простейший миноискатель, – ухмыльнулся Гинтоки. – Те большие часы и я.  
– Ладно, давай прогуляемся, – неприязненно нахмурился Хиджиката. Его руки лежали на талии, обнимая привычно, обыденно. Потом он опомнился, шагнул к лесу.  
Утопленница, вспомнил Гинтоки. Утопленница с современным мобильником. Хиджиката знал его, больше чем знал.  
– Ты из будущего? – спросил Гинтоки. Хиджиката запнулся на полушаге и молча пошел дальше.  
– Мы с тобой что, ну, это? И как я только согласился терпеть такого невыносимого оссана? Хотя я, наверное, и сам уже оссан. О! Так что, мы победили аманто?  
Хиджиката повернулся.  
– Нет, лучше не говори. Это как в кино, ты соврешь, чтобы твои слова не повлияли на будущее, но если я знаю, что ты соврешь, то все равно узнаю правду, так что в этом случае лучшей ложью будет сказать правду, да?  
Они поднимались по узкой тропинке между деревьями, то пропадавшей, то снова появлявшейся. Хиджиката курил, поглядывал то на него, то на гору. Прозрачные клубы дыма таяли в воздухе.  
– Но! – возразил себе Гинтоки. – Если я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты соврешь, то все равно пойму, что… Что?  
– Я тебя люблю, Гинтоки, я так тебя люблю, я так соскучился, Гинтоки, – шептал Хиджиката, обняв крепко, до боли. Губы щекотали висок, а Гинтоки стоял, опустив руки, и смотрел, как на его шее часто бьется жилка.  
Он знал, почему люди убивают тех, кого любят больше всего на свете. Он хотел всего Хиджикату, навсегда. Говорят, первая любовь не выбирает силу удара.  
Неожиданно что-то затрещало, заскрежетало за спиной, и ровный белый свет повис над корягами.  
– Нашел, – сказал Хиджиката и достал складную лопату.

Так все и закончилось.  
Во время ночной прогулки с Моримото Гинтоки шел быстро, не разбирая пути, – он с вечера запомнил дорогу, а еще ему казалось, что он идет по раскаленному листу металла и все, что теперь остается – это добраться до безопасных мест.

“Сегодня Моримото должен был найти бомбу, – говорил Хиджиката. – Он знал примерное расположение и помнил кучерявого придурка, рядом с которым светилась земля. Телепатический замок, активация на сильную эмоцию. Ты меня вообще слушаешь?”  
“Что это вообще за Драконий Жемчуг?” – спросил Гинтоки, дотрагиваясь до гладкой пульсирующей поверхности шара.  
“Супероружие. Которое потеряли суперидиоты из будущего”.

Моримото остановился перед пустой разрытой ямой. Молча закурил.  
Гинтоки закрыл глаза. Жизнь повернулась к нему своей огромной жирной задницей. Его любовь исчезла в черном дупле проклятого дуба Тардиса-Дзюбокко.  
– Завтра двигаемся в путь, – странным, скрипучим от сдерживаемого бешенства голосом сказал Моримото.  
– Ага, – ответил Гинтоки и, насвистывая под нос, пошел с горы.

“Да, очень интересно, – покивал Гинтоки. – Скажи еще раз, что ты меня любишь. Пойдем потрахаемся. Хотя бы дотронься до меня”.  
“Подрасти сначала”, – ответил Хиджиката.

– Ненавижу стариканов! – заорал Гинтоки, влетая в палатку. – Так, я придумал. Давайте выпилим стариканов и сами будем армией рулить! Кстати, Такасуги, у тебя всегда с собой есть растишка, делись!  
– Это якульт, – поджал губы Такасуги.  
– Пофиг. Пофиг! Нет, ну какой же гад!  
– Где пропадал? – спросил Зура, выдвигая в центр палатки ящик пива.  
– Представь себе, на свидании!  
– Знаем мы твои свидания, – фыркнул Такасуги. – Хорош врать. И что искал Хиджиката?  
– Ты имел в виду Моримото? Старикана?  
– Нет, Хиджикату, – повторил Такасуги. – Давай, колись.  
Гинтоки вздохнул и, садясь, нехотя выдавил:  
– Он искал Драконий Жемчуг. Понимаете, это супероружие, которое потеряли суперидиоты из будущего, а Хиджиката…  
Зура нахмурился:  
– Гинтоки, хватит врать. Это просто нечестно!  
– А Хиджиката тоже из будущего, а Драконий Жемчуг – ну, это я его так называю для простоты, а вообще это Субмолекулярный Демонический Планетарный Дестроер Гравитационного Парадокса… Тьфу, черт, сбился.  
– Заткнись уже, – пробормотал Такасуги. – Заткнись, мудила, пиво пей.  
– Нет уж! Субмолекулярный Демонический Планетарный Дестроер Хоноо Гравитационного Парадокса Вельтшмерц, и я еще забыл сказать, что в будущем наш старикан чуть было не взорвал Землю, но блядский Хиджиката, ооо, как же я ненавижу стариканов! Все. Вот теперь все.  
В палатке стало тихо.  
– В жопу пиво, – рявкнул Гинтоки. – Растишку, говорю, давай.


End file.
